Nemu's Prologue
by Silent Iguana
Summary: Ainz Ooal Gown's wisdom knows no bounds. When he saved a couple of sisters from death, that too, was part of his master plan. He would use them to help rule a nation and enforce his will, regardless of their own desires.


I don't own Overlord, at all.

…

…

 **Nemu's Prologue**

The sunlight burst in to illuminate the otherwise dark bedroom. It was a bright light, one strong enough to challenge even the most heavy of sleepers. High in the sky the sun was an honest testament that it was rather late in the early morning.

Yet, the palace maid that had drew open the curtains saw no inclination from the figure resting on the bed to move.

 _Honestly._ She thought, much like a mother who had caught her children fast asleep well past the waking hours. Covered from head to toe in pearly white sheets the figure finally let out a tired groan. The light, all too bright, was more than enough to stir her out of her dreams.

Seeing that the covers hadn't moved since the ruffled moan the maid finished opening the rest of curtains before moving to the foot of the bed. Her tender green eyes looked on in dissatisfaction.

Now that the darkness no longer hugged the room it was evident that the state of the place was, well, an utter mess. Clothes that hadn't been properly folded lay across the surface of otherwise impeccable furnishings. Some, she noted, where even resting on the floor with absolutely no dignity. And the huge walk in closet on the far side was no better either. With the doors slightly opened she could steal a glance at the deplorable state of it all. Clothing, jewelry, shoes, and even a glittering silver sword were stacked in a hazardous pile so unbefitting royalty that one would venture to guess that an Ogre dwelled here instead, or that the palace had been ransacked.

She raised an elegant eyebrow at the sword, knowing full well that it didn't belong, regardless if it was the only article that seemed to glow. "I don't recall her majesty taking part in swordsmanship lessons yesterday."

There was small pause, and then the rustling of sheets before the person in question stuck her head out in response. Her eyes had yet to fully open, preferring instead to close whiles her lips parted. "It was late, you were already fast asleep, Elea-san."

The young twenty year-old woman's red hair was oily and had the distinct smell of dried sweat.

To Elea, the elfin maid responsible for starting her off on her day, the sight was slightly horrifying. Though the clean sheets still covered her below her neckline she had an eerie feeling that a bath was absolutely in order, first and foremost. "Princess Nemu, please try your best to get up and bathe. There is much to do today and it's almost noon already." Elea's voice held respect, but also a dangerous edge to it as well.

Not missing it, Nemu Emmot, adopted daughter of the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown, resigned herself to her fate and sat up lazily on the king sized mattress. The covers slid down her body, past her breast and came to rest as miniature hills near her stomach. A deep, growling noise echoed in the maid's ears.

"For goodness sakes, please bathe yourself before coming down for breakfast." Elea offered her a robe that was nearby so as to cover her body. "Next time try to bathe before falling on the bed. I'll have this place cleaned shortly. Then I'll have a word with Jugem-san regarding proper times for instruction."

Elea spoke in a manner that was not at all common, nor tolerated, in the houses of royalty or the nobility. If she had been in the service of anyone else she would have surely been lashed for her fast tongue and probably sentenced to an early death. However, and as the other citizens of Nazarick had by now all clearly learned, their nation was an exception—not the common rule that still predominated in all others.

"I apologize for the mess, but I had a difficult time finding my sword late last night." Nemu offered as an explanation for the mess around her, the embarrassment clearly evident on her beautiful face now that she was fully coming to. It had never been her intention to leave the room in such a mess. Having originated from a frontier village, a strong work ethic had managed to engrain itself in her by her sister and neighbors. However, she had misjudged her stamina and depleted her energy too much to ponder tidying up late last night.

"It's uncommon for you to behave in such a way," said the elf. "Do not worry so much about the mess, however. It is why I am here, after all."

Nemu tried to suppress her flush. "A-ah, but that doesn't mean I should take advantage of you or anything."

"Haha—" The maid laughed at her kind master, in gratitude. "If only the rest of the nobility thought like you did Gown-sama."

Nemu smiled at the praise half-heartedly. When she had been adopted and trained in the arts of the high ruling classes by Nazarick she was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of rules, both spoken and unspoken, that she was expected to master. It was a surprise then, when she found out how exceptional and merciful her teachings truly were. Compared to the rest of the world her treatment of her servants was, as defined by many, benevolent.

The former farmhand prided herself in this fact. While she had matured into a beautiful young woman, able to stand next to the golden queen of the kingdom, it was praise of her good character that really brought ease to her young heart. Smiles of happiness, rather than scars and fear, were what she hoped to see in all of the citizens of Nazarick.

Elea herself bore the markings on her body of how different life could be outside of Nazarick—cruel.

"Oh no, it's all thanks to Ainz-sama's kind teachings that I am this way." She said while slipping into the robe as she stood. "Without him, I fear I would be really different—in more ways than one," she confessed.

"Nonsense! You've always been a sweet child." Elea defended her master. Even though she was not of royal birth or even remotely related to nobility by blood, she would not prefer to serve anyone else. The fact that Nemu had come from such a humble background was something she felt the world needed. And this was a feeling many within the nation shared.

A fresh start, a genuine one at that was not common. Rulers changed to be sure, but they all ruled in rather the same manner. Nemu was different, however, and Elea loved her for it.

A cheery laugh could be heard from the princess. "My sister would argue otherwise. I was quite naughty as a child, mind you."

As she was saying this Elea was busy preparing her clothes and shower in the bathing chamber. Nemu thought it almost an amazing feat, to do so much at once and yet have no trouble formulating appropriate responses. It almost reminded her of her sister, minus the constant on and off scolding.

"Well, there was a princess underneath all of that, majesty. In fact, I do believe you're the only one that hasn't fully realized it yet."

"Actually, I wish that _some_ didn't see me as royalty. My life would be all that more peaceful because of it."

"Oh, could her highness be alluding to the men that seek her attention?"

"More like men who aim to garnish favor with my f-f-father." Nemu stuttered forcefully. The feeling of addressing him as such not a natural feeling to her, try as she might. Her memories of her actual parents were few and fleeting, overshadowed instead by the events after their actual death. Still, she had known them and wished not to denounce her lineage…

"Hmm…He is your father after all, majesty. That is his will. So it's not surprising that so many would enjoy falling into his good graces."

Nemu felt a chill run down her spine at the words but luckily managed to push the feeling away. "I just hope marriage is an option in Nazarick…and not a necessity."

Elea smirked, "Not all man are beasts. Why just look at Momon-sama."

Nemu had an incredulous look on her face. "Elea-san! You're already married!"

"And happily at that, your highness, which is my point exactly."

"…I see."

Nemu thought of Elea's husband. He was a human, a merchant that had been granted entrance to the nation after the collapse of the Slane Theocracy. She had meant to question what had caused her maid to wed a man that had once belonged to a people that were renown for not having much affection towards other races, but she had always thought it too personal of a realm to inquire.

"I can assure Emmot-sama that he is a good man. A victim of circumstance much like myself." The maid said after noticing her pensive gaze. She had also addressed her using her actual last name, no doubt for her comfort. It was a gesture she appreciated, even if it was only done in private.

"Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize Emmot-sama. It is only natural to be curious." Elea finished preparing the bath, evidenced by the sound of running water and the steam that could be seen rising from the chamber beside the bedroom.

"All is ready now. I hope to see you downstairs soon for breakfast…or lunch if the time calls for it. Please hurry though; some people are here to see you. It would be most unlady like to keep them waiting for _too_ long."

"Who?"

"A little bit of everything, your majesty."

Nemu nodded in response to the bowing made before she made her exit.

Alone, the young princess of Nazarick let herself be entranced by the warm bath awaiting her. Quickly disrobing herself, she lowered her aching body into the warm pool below. A loud sigh emanated from her mouth a few seconds later as she settled in.

It feels glorious—she thought, grateful beyond measure that she had such a luxury at her disposal. She could feel the dirt literally slide off her fair skin. Her muscles were still a bit sore from yesterday's sparing match and the warm water felt immensely relaxing. If her sister was here she was sure to chastise her for openly enjoying it.

Nemu felt a pinch of loneliness as her sister appeared once more in her thoughts. Unlike herself, she wasn't considered royalty. Closing her eyes Nemu once more thought if she had made the right choice when their paths had been destined to diverge from one another.

Ainz Ooal Gown had offered all three of them the position she currently held. Originally, it was meant to be a packaged deal. That is, both Nfirea and Enri had been included as well.

"So amazing," she whispered slowly, remembering how that conversation had played out.

The look on Nfirea's face was one of uttermost confusion, fear, and pure incredulity, as was her sisters. It took hours for them both to merely calm down enough to speak, and a few more to gather the courage to politely refuse, which was especially nerve-wracking considering Ainz was very persistent. In the end though, they had both denied his magnanimous offer for obvious and numerous reasons. It came as a surprise to all then, when Nemu raised her little hand happily, still a child and not fully understanding what she was getting into.

Ainz had acknowledged her but didn't seem to take her seriously. All he had said at the time was something along the lines of "I see" or "Interesting." So he had left without giving her much real thought, much to her disappointment at being treated well, like a child. It wasn't until a few months later that he returned. Only this time he was more determined to not take no for an answer.

As Nemu washed her hair she pondered the events once more. She had long ago developed the suspicion that Ainz had known all along that both Enri and Nfirea would refuse. The way it had all played out after that was just too perfect for him. The most amazing thing about it all, however, was that he had given her freedom—from everyone—to make the choice at such a young age, and then gone on to respect her decision. Even if it meant going against Enri's unspoken wishes.

"Later, perhaps…" She said while emerging from the bath, now fully energized to face her day. There was much that needed her attention, which gave her a strange smile. It was testament that she wasn't just a placeholder, but an actual person destined to play an important role in Nazarick.

 _You are young, now. But I will teach you how to rise and guide your rule into the future. You will be a symbol of what Nazarick has to offer to the world, a beacon of light…and mercy…hope. My will through you will be known._

These were the words she had heard from Ainz Ooal Gown when he had first seen her as more than just a child. Though in private she struggled to address him as father, her love for him was unquestionable. Even if her sister and her were no longer as close as they were in the past, all they had now, their very lives, was the result of his infinite love for the world—for them.

She did not want to disappoint him.

"I love you dearly…Ainz-sama."

After getting dressed in the finest dress she could find she used magic to signal for the maids to come and assist her in getting ready. Quickly, five new maids entered her room and, after some merry small talk, all of them hovered around her as she began the transformation once more. The mirror in front of her reflected the finished product, the princess of the most powerful nation in the world, was now ready to start her day.

…

…

This is a premise to a weird idea I had after the latest LN. Thanks for reading.


End file.
